


Finding A Way

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The Covenant is set to take place in Altissia, but what unfolds during the event, no one is prepared for. Set during the events of Chapter 9. Written prior to the release of Ep Ignis.





	Finding A Way

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as a tumblr only fic back in Jan of 2017. I wrote it to cope with my emotions playing through the game. Ep Ignis had not come out yet, so this was written prior to learning what causes Ignis to go blind. Please enjoy!

* * *

They stand in front of Secretary Camelia’s estate, the lamps lining the street flickering on one by one, as day turns to dusk, the stars beginning to spackle the indigo sky. Ignis looks at Noctis, trying to gauge if he’s nervous, or if it’s another emotion he’s feeling; it’s difficult to read. He adjusts his glasses with his right hand, then turns to look at the Prince of Lucis. He smooths down the lapels of Noctis’ jacket, adjusting them accordingly.

“Are you ready?” He asks, looking into Noctis’ cobalt eyes.

The Prince shakes his head, but there’s a look of determination in his eyes. “I have no choice, do I?”

“That’s correct.” Ignis agrees. “You’ll be fine. And after this, if everything goes well, then the covenant shall occur, and you will get to be with your bride.” Even just saying the word ‘bride’ makes his chest ache, but he doesn’t let it show on his expression. No, he keeps it stalwart and true, knowing that the Prince needs to see that he’s got his full backing, no matter what way this conversation with the secretary will go.

With a firm nod of his head, Noctis leads the way onto the estate. The gate guards lead them to the secretary’s chambers, where she waits patiently for the Prince of Lucis to arrive. Ignis, along with Gladio and Prompto, stay towards the back of the room, allowing Noctis to be completely on his own. He hopes that with the limited training he’s received in his youth, that Noctis will remember how to act towards a head of state, as they are technically not supposed to be here, and only were able to arrive without question thanks to the pass that Cid had obtained years ago.

Once the terms are set, the two shake hands, and then, the four companions leave the estate together. No one says a word. No one has to, as they had all heard it for themselves. In order to allow the rite to happen, Noctis has to have three from his party help evacuate the city, in case the Empire causes trouble. Which, as they all know from personal experience, was going to be the likely scenario when the covenant takes place. They had already seen it occur when they’d gone to the Disc, and found Titan instead, which the Imperials had tried to take away from them. Leviathan would be no different. Ignis knows that Noctis knows this, which is why he’d agreed to it without hesitation.

They enter their suite at the Leville hotel, the mood as somber as it had been when they’d left the secretary’s estate. For once, Ignis is at a loss for words, not exactly sure how things are to proceed. They must make preparations for the morning, which is only a few short hours away, but no one is bringing it up. He doesn’t want to be the one to say it, and instead lets the others dictate how this evening should go, as they know that what’s about to happen will be detrimental in allowing them to return back to their homes in Lucis.

“I’m going to go lay down,” Noctis says, walking straight towards the bedroom. The Prince closes the door, allowing the three men to be alone with one another.

Ignis clears his throat, and looks between his two companions. “We can discuss our plan of attack in the morning. Tonight, go and enjoy yourselves. We do not know what tomorrow will bring for any of us. I think that with what our journey has been thus far, we owe it to ourselves to appreciate this beautiful city to its fullest.”

“Are you sure, Iggy?” Prompto asks, clearly torn between wanting to just run out of the room, and hunkering down for the night.

Pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, Ignis nods his head. “I am. We will reconvene in the morning, as I’m sure His Highness will wish to sleep in.”

“Got it.” Gladio places a hand on his shoulder, and looks into his eyes. “You gonna be okay?”

He knows that Gladio is in the same position as him. The two of them - this moment is what their lives have been leading towards for many years. “I shall be fine. You enjoy your evening.” He offers a smile to the man that has become a good friend to him, through the common annoyance of Noctis. He watches the Prince’s Shield walk out of the hotel, laughing at something that Prompto has said to him, the door to their suite closing behind them with a soft  _click_. He takes a moment to look around the room, appreciating the opulence that only Altissia can afford to flaunt. Deciding that he’s stalled himself long enough, he gives a gentle tap against the Prince’s door. Even though the two of them are sharing the room, he would not be rude, and just walk in unannounced.

“Come in, Ignis.” Noctis’ voice comes through loud and clear, as he twists the doorknob. He sees that the Prince is already under the covers, his eyes clouded over. He closes the door, and makes his way over towards his side of the room. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he nods his head, as he starts to get ready for staying in for the night. “Are you hungry? Shall I prepare dinner for us?”

“I have no appetite.” Turning around, Ignis sees a man who has aged remarkably since their journey began. The look on Noctis’ face is troubling, as it seems almost sad, when it should be the opposite. “Change your clothes, and come over here when you’re finished?” Noctis pats his bed, scooting over a little.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He picks up his pajamas, and heads into their shared bathroom. Fingers tremble, as he pulls off his gloves, then rids his body of his Crownguard outfit, trading it for the comfort of black cotton pajama bottoms, and a plain black tee. He hangs up his outfit, knowing that he will be wearing it with pride the following morning, and then heads back out into the bedroom, keeping his expression neutral.

Taking a seat next to Noctis on the bed, Ignis gives his full attention to him. “Now, what seems to be the issue?”

“Do you think my father would have been proud of me?” It’s a question that Ignis is surprised by, as he had been expecting something else completely to come out of the Prince’s mouth. But, seeing the worried look on his face makes him finally understand just what has been bothering Noctis. “Did I handle the meeting with dignity, Ignis? Was I the King that I supposedly am?”

He takes a moment to compose his thoughts. “You did wonderful today, Noctis. Of course King Regis would have been proud. I’m just sorry that he never got the chance to see what a fine King you’ve become.”

“Am I really, though? I don’t feel like such a King.”

“It isn’t the matter of feeling like it, it’s the matter of resembling it.” He looks into Noctis’ eyes, and sees the worry that hides behind them. “Tomorrow, you will be entering the covenant with Levianthan, and then will enter into marriage with the Oracle, and-”

“Why does it all have to happen at once?” The pain is clear in Noctis’ voice. “Why does it have to be together? Why can’t I just get the help of the Hydraean, and then the marriage will come later?”

His hand cups Noctis’ cheek, as he stares straight into his soul. “This is what it means to be King, Noctis. Making decisions that you may not necessarily agree with, but must move forward for the cause.”

“I’m not ready to lose you.” Warm tears hit his palm, as Noctis begins to cry. “I don’t want you to go away, Ignis. You’ve been by my side for so long.”

Wiping away the tears, he moves closer to his friend. “What makes you think that just because the two of you are to be married, that I would somehow disappear?”

“That isn’t what I mean!” Noctis’ hand locks onto his wrist, as the two of them stare at one another, it clear to Ignis that the crowned Prince;s attempt to say what neither of them have said to one another since that night they had camped at Sothmocke Haven.

Confessions had occurred the night they had gone to get the Regalia back from the Empire, Noctis needing the comfort of knowing that they would get through their task successfully, and Ignis? Ignis had finally said what he’d been wanting to say to him for far too many years. They had made love that night, as both Gladio and Prompto had taken it upon themselves to be on daemon duty for the evening. It had been the only night the two of them had been truly alone on their trip, neither of them passing out until the strong rays of dawn started to infiltrate the tent. Each night following that, no matter where they’d stayed, they slept close to one another, but neither had taken the step to move back towards what they’d done before. For what reasons, Ignis isn’t sure, but it’s the same routine, night after night. He would hold Noctis close until he fell asleep, and then would close his own eyes. In the mornings, more often than not, Noctis would be smooshed against him, having turned over at some point during the night. Neither Prompto, nor Gladio, had ever made a comment on it, but no comments had been necessary.

Ignis had not wanted to go Altissia, but knew that it was inevitable, and had to support his liege in any way that he could. He knew full well what would happen upon their arrival, and had met it each step of the way with trepidation in his heart. Now, to have Noctis touching him in such an intimate manner, when they both know that they cannot continue after what is to transpire in the morning, it’s too much.

He removes his glasses, setting them on the small nightstand next to his bed, so that Noctis can see his eyes without any barrier between them. “I will never leave your side, Noctis. You do not have to fear the unknown. I shall  _always_  be by your side.”

“Make love to me tonight, Ignis.” Noctis begins to pull him down towards the bed, Ignis following the pull with both his heart and mind. “Please?”

The anxious tone that Noctis uses with his quiet plea makes Ignis’ chest ache. Getting settled under the covers with him, he returns his hand to the Prince’s face, cupping it gently, as he stares into his cobalt eyes. “It would be my honor to make love to you, Noctis.”

Their lips meet with a firm kiss, both knowing what they want from one another. Ignis isn’t ready for this to be over - not when it’s just begun. He hates that he’s kept his hands to himself these past few weeks, when he knows that Noctis would have been more than willing to be a participant in some sexual activities with him. That night at Sothmocke Haven had been a temporary lapse in sanity, or so he’d thought, as here they are, allowing it to happen again. And experiencing it a second time, it’s making him understand just what it is he’s about to lose, by giving Noctis to Luna.

Hips meet with slow thrusts, as Ignis pushes himself into Noctis’ body, after prepping him with fingers that had longed to touch him for  _years_. It seemed too cruel, that he would be doing this the night prior to the covenant, which was to be followed by the wedding. But, beggars could not be choosers, and so, Ignis allows himself to let go for one more night with the person he’s been in love with for as long as he can remember.

Each soft moan that Noctis makes fuels his desire to hear it one more time. Even after the both of them have come, Ignis refuses to let it end, Noctis seeming to be in the same position as him, as they both refuse to let their bodies rest. More sex is paramount to the both of them, neither willing to allow their bodies to get the sleep that they probably need. Ignis focuses on bringing Noctis to completion a third, and then fourth time. His limbs no longer want to obey his commands, and so, he falls next to Noctis, pulling him to be in his arms, as dawn swiftly approaches.

“Ignis….I….”

He shushes him, then kisses him softly. “Get some rest. You are going to need it.”

Noctis tucks his head under his chin, curling up close to his body. When he hears him snoring softly, Ignis allows himself to find the rest his body has been begging him to take, holding his King close to his body. He mouths, “I love you”, knowing that Noctis had been close to saying it, but had made him stop. The two snore together, clinging to each other as they both experience a dreamless sleep, smiles on both of their faces, as they keep close to one another for the duration of the night.

***

“It’s starting,” Ignis says into his phone. “Everyone, be on guard. We must move fast.”

“Understood.”

“You got it, Iggy!”

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” Noctis’ voice comes through loud and clear. “I don’t like having to be separated from the three of you.”  _I don’t like it either_.

“You can handle this on your own, Your Highness.” Ignis looks at the war ships beginning to fly overhead. “Looks like the Empire is here.”

“Be safe.” Noctis says in a soft voice. “See you after the covenant.”

“And you as well.” Ignis says, before Noctis leaves the call. “Gladio. Prompto. Are you ready? We’re going to have to move fast, in order to get all of these people to safety.”

“We know what to do. Don’t you worry, Iggy!” Prompto replies.

“See you when it’s all over.” Gladio replies, then ends the call.

He nods, and puts his phone into his pocket. “Everyone, if I could have your attention, please?” He calls out to the crowd in front of him. “We need to move this way. Please, do not run. You are safe.”

Just as the words leave his mouth, Magitek soldiers drop down from out of the sky, and begin to attack the civilians. Moving fast, he pulls out his Orichalcum daggers, and begins to kill them in succession. People move towards the boats they’ve prepared for the evacuation, all moving as calmly as they can, what with the Magitek army flooding the streets. He can hear the Oracle’s bell-like voice ringing through all of Altissia, letting him know that the Leviathan should be approaching soon.

No sooner had his thoughts turned to that, when the giant serpent raises up out of the ocean. He knows that he can’t get there, but Noctis is going to have to get down there somehow. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he quickly dials Prompto. “Prompto. You need to get up to Noctis.”

“I know how! One of these guys just dropped off the sweetest looking-”

“Fine, use it. Go get him now. I’ll call him to let him know you’re coming.” He quickly ends the call, and then rings Noctis’ phone. “Prompto is coming to get you. You’re going to have to jump.”

“What?! Jump?! I can’t do that! Do you know how high up I am?” 

He looks over, and sees Prompto racing over towards where he knows Noctis is. “Just do it, Noctis. Complete the covenant, so we can be done with this!” The stress of the battle comes through in with the urgency of his words. He only hopes that Noctis will be able to make it through without any lasting damage done to his body.

“I got it!” The call ends, as Ignis shuttles the last few people in his area onto the last evacuation shuttle.

Once the door closes, he gestures to the driver, who then takes off without hesitation. He hopes that the other two have fared as well as he has, the shuttles become a blur with the distance its making. He looks over, and sees that Noctis is holding on to the cheek of the Hydraean, no doubt begging for its assistance. He breathes a sigh of relief, happy that at least the covenant had gone as planned. He turns back around, and then, the world stops.

A loud cry tears from his throat, as scorching pain takes over his face. His glasses disappear, as more pain begins to tear through his body, his face feeling like it’s on fire.  _My eyes_. Instinct takes over, as he tries to block whatever blows are coming his way, but nothing lands where it should. Pulling an elixir out, it does nothing to abate the pain he feels near his eyes. He swings his daggers around, hoping that something will land, it  _has_  to, for whatever has done this to him has to be nearby.

“IGNIS!” Gladio’s voice tears through the noise. Ignis doesn’t know where he is, and is afraid that if he keeps lashing out, that he might wound his friend by accident. “IGNIS, STAND STILL! I’VE GOT IT!”

Dropping his daggers, he hears the King’s Shield take out the magitek troopers that have surrounded him. The sound of their corpses hitting the ground rings in his ears, the sounds of their expiration all too gratifying. Ignis staying perfectly still, just as the man has told him to. He can hear the Hydraean, speaking words, but they’re barely audible to him. Is Noctis failing? Surely he couldn’t. There was no way that this would not work.

A hand lands on his shoulder, startling him bad. “Sorry. Should have warned you.” Gladio speaks quietly. “You alright?”

“I rather think not.” He shakes his head, trying not to become upset by what he’s just realized. “I do believe that I’ve lost my vision.”

Even hearing the word makes him feel like he wants to vomit, but he has to keep it together. He can’t fall apart now. Not when there’s still so much that needs to be done. It’s temporary. It  _has_  to be. There is no way that one of the troopers could cause this much damage to him. Not after fighting them for weeks. This has to be temporary.

“Everyone’s been evacuated. Seems like it’s almost over for both Noct and Luna.” Gladio replies, guiding him along. “Come on. Let’s go and see if someone can help fix you up, okay? This is probably just some side effect of their magic.”

He nods, and allows Gladio to guide him to some help.  _It’s just temporary_. He hopes that the ceremony will be over soon, so that they can get the hell out of here.

***

“They’ve found their bodies,” Prompto says, lacking any emotion in his voice, as he comes into the room.

Ignis looks over to where the sound is coming from, his eyes wrapped in bandages. “Was it successful? Did Noctis gain the power of the Leviathan?”

“I think so.” Prompto’s voice sounds off. “But, Iggy…”

“What? What is it?”

“Lunafreya’s dead.” Prompto whispers. “Noctis….. he’s hurt pretty bad too.”

His heart stops.  _No_. He starts to try and get up, but is held down by a strong hand. “Let me go, Gladio!”

“No! You need to heal, Ignis. He’s fine. He’s sleeping right now. I’ll take you there soon. But right now, you need to rest.” The grip on his shoulder becomes stronger.

Knowing it would do no good to argue with him, Ignis nods his head. “Very well. But soon-”

“I said, I’ll take you there myself.” Gladio lets go of his shoulder. “Get some rest. We’ve got a long few days ahead of us.”

Ignis lays back down, pulling the covers up over him. He’d much prefer to be next to Noctis, but understands that he needs to heal as well. With a resignated sigh, he tries to find sleep, as it doesn’t seem to matter anymore if he closes his eyes or not, as he sees the same thing exact thing.

Complete blindness.

***

When he’s well enough to walk, he sits in the room where Noctis is sleeping, wanting to make sure that he’s alright. He isn’t sure how long it will take for him to wake up, but he knows it’s been quite awhile. The moment he hears a slight rustle of sheets, he’s on high alert.

“Back with us?” He asks, tilting his head to the side, hoping that his ears haven’t betrayed him. Without sight, he’s been relying heavily on the sounds around him, becoming tuned in to every little noise that makes it to his ears. Knowing that Noctis has no idea what has happened to him, he takes a deep breath, and prepares himself for how he will react. Ignis places his hand on the arm rest, but it takes him a few tries to find it, and then stands up with as much dignity as he can manage. “I’ll tell the others, but it might take a bit.” He can hear how hollow his words sound, and only hopes that Noctis won’t be upset with him for failing him with this grievous injury he’s sustained. .

“You’re hurt…?”

Just hearing Noctis’ voice makes him want to burst into tears. He’d truly been afraid that their King had left them, and that there would be no hope left for the Kingdom of Lucis. But hearing him, hearing the concern in his voice in regards to his injuries, it makes Ignis’ heart ache.

“A small sacrifice, in the greater battle.” He rolls his shoulders back, hoping that where he’s looking is where Noctis is resting. Gladio hadn’t been very forthtelling on where he had been laying.

“And Luna?”

He turns away, sadness taking over his entire being. “She has passed.” Never, did he ever want for this to happen. Yes, he loves Noctis, more than he can ever say, but he never expected that his bride would meet her end due to the covenant. He can hear Noctis sniffling, and then hears him gasp softly. “Umbra left that for you.” He begins to walk out of the room.

“W-Wait!” Noctis calls out.

Pausing at the door, Ignis keeps his back towards Noctis. “Is there something else you need, Your Highness?”

“C-Come over here?”

He wants to ask where, but instead, his body moves on Noctis’ command, feet moving gingerly forward. Something warm touches his arm, Noctis leading him over to the bed. He sits down, wincing a little at the abruptness, but then, warmth surrounds him, as Noctis’ arms are wrapped around him in a tight embrace. He places his own arms around Noctis’ body, resting his head against Noctis’ shoulder.

“What happened to you?” A broken whisper leaves Noctis’ mouth, as they continue to cling to one another.

“I’m not sure,” Ignis replies truthfully. “One moment, I saw you on the Hydraean’s face, and the next, I’ve no longer got my vision.”

Noctis clings harder to him. “So, it’s my fault you’re blind??”

“No.” He hugs him back, just as tightly. “It is my own mistake for not paying attention. There had been no Magitek in my area, and then, more decided to show up to prove me wrong.” He slides his hand up the back of Noctis’ neck, and cradles the back of his head with his palm. “You were successful, weren’t you?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Noctis sniffles, clinging to him. “Ignis, your eyes….”

“They’ll heal, eventually.” Even as he says it, he knows it’s not the truth. The healers had said that it could come back, but he knows that this is permanent. But, he’s got to keep his hope alive. “I’m proud of you, Noctis.”

Lips touch his with a fervent kiss, all thoughts of sadness disappearing, only to be consumed by the raw feeling of just being  _alive_. Even without his eyesight, he knows how to move in this manner, as if his body was designed for it. Noctis moans softly into his mouth, as their tongues stroke each other, both needing this physical contact. Is this the right moment to be delving into the desires of the body? Ignis knows he should think no, but he can’t help but feel that this is how it’s supposed to be. To move on in life, one must accept the past, and move forward. As their tongues touch, hands begin caressing intimate parts of the body that probably shouldn’t be touched at this moment, but neither of them pull away from each other.

They’ve survived the horrendous battle, but neither came out unscathed. Rather than focus on what they’ve lost, they find consolation with one another. Ignis imagines what Noctis must look like right now - waves of sadness intermingling with the waves of sexual desire, as he realizes he’ll never get to see Noctis’ beautiful eyes ever again. He won’t be able to watch his face, as laughs at one of Prompto’s jokes, or get angry at how hard Gladio pushes him sometimes, or the way his face looks when he manages to cook something that really pleases him. Never mind the expressions that Noctis makes when he orgasms because of what he’s doing to him.  _That_  makes him angry, the loss of sharing that intimate connection that only the two of them can share together, but then it gets kissed away by Noctis, who no doubt senses just what he’s feeling, as they begin to frot against one another.

Each whisper “I’m sorry” to the other, as they become one through the act of sex. Tears are shed, kisses are shared. They get lost in each other, as they try to forget the horrors each faced at the time of the covenant, and instead, focus on what they are to each other now. Ignis knows that things are going to be different for the both of them - one having lost their intended bride, even if they didn’t really feel anything more than a platonic love for them, and the other having lost the ability to see. If this - what they’re sharing right now - can continue until they reach their final destination, then that’s all he needs.

Sweat clings to both of their bodies, as they lay together under the covers, both refusing to let go of the other. They had both come too close to losing each other, that they both vow to never be apart again. More kisses transpire between the both of them, and soon, Ignis is on his back, with Noctis taking the lead, straddling his waist. What he wouldn’t give to see Noctis’ face in the heat of this moment. But those days are gone. Now, he will have to learn his lover’s noises, and carry the memory of what he looks like in his mind.

Just like the night before the covenant, Ignis holds Noctis close to his body, as the two fall asleep. It’s the first night of true rest that Ignis has gotten, since his unfortunate accident. Ingis and Noctis hold each other close, pushing their waking nightmares away in favor of comfort the other provides to them. It’s going to take getting used to, but with Noctis by his side, Ignis knows he has no reason to worry. They will find their way together.

They always do.


End file.
